Redfeather
Redfeather is a skinny ginger she-cat with blue eyes, a white left paw, and a darker ginger stripe running down her back Personality: Strict, stubborn, smart, fiercely loyal, hardworking, dedicated History Redkit was born outside of the Clans. No one knows who her mother was or what happened to her, but she came to RiverClan as a kit and lives there to this day. Not long after arriving, she formed a friendship with some other kits her age: Lilykit, Nightkit and Skykit. When she was a young warrior, a kittypet named Smokey joined RiverClan and was later named Grayflame. Redfeather was annoyed by Grayflame’s carefree personality and optimism, even though he admired her. After a while, Redfeather did start to like him, but she didn’t want to admit it to herself. She wanted to be deputy, and in her mind, this left no time to spend with other cats. She neglected her apprentice, Icepaw, and the two of them never formed the close bond that mentors and their apprentices nearly always do. Though Redfeather was eventually made deputy, she still wasn’t satisfied. She abused Icepaw, and even attacked her once. Redfeather realized how monstrous she had been and came to the conclusion that it was because she was born a rogue. She decided that she wasn’t meant to be a Clan cat, and was about to leave the Clans when she came down with blackcough. Grayflame took care of her as her illness progressed and he condition deteriorated, and the two of them became closer. She recovered rather quickly once Emberpaw and Icepaw returned with the cure and was proud to see Icepaw become a warrior. However, she felt like after all she’d done to the apprentice, Icestorm wouldn’t want to speak with her. Once she had made a full recovery, Grayflame asked Redfeather if she would be his mate. She declined, and told Grayflame of her plans to leave the Clan. He begged her to stay, and she decided that she could remain with the Clan for a few more days, but no longer. Tensions rose between RiverClan and WindClan, and one day a battle broke out. Grayflame managed to kill WindClan’s leader, a tyrant called Jaystar, but at the cost of his life. Redfeather was shattered and wished it had been her who died instead of Grayflame. Redfeather was overcome with grief and wished she had treated Grayflame better. She decided to honor his wish, that she stay in RiverClan, but she felt guilty nonetheless. She developed an unhealthy eating habit, but soon realized that wasn’t the only reason she was gaining weight. Not long later, she gave birth to two kits. The first, an unnamed ginger tom, died at birth. The second was deformed, with a twisted left hind leg and a backwards ear. She named him Twistedkit and struggled to take care of him. She didn’t want him to grow up spoiled and weak, with his deformities as an excuse for him to have everything done for him. However, this went completely wrong. Twistedkit grew up thinking his mother didn’t love him and although she cared for him very much, and she couldn’t figure out what to do continued parenting him terribly. Emberblaze took an immediate liking to Twistedkit. She spent a lot of time with him, and began speaking with Redfeather about him. Emberblaze suggested that Redfeather just talk to her son, but she was skeptical. Emberblaze continued to try and help build Redfeather’s confidence and the two of them became friends over their shared love for Twistedkit. Eventually, Redfeather was able to talk with Twistedkit and tell him that she really does care for him. Their relationship is shaky, but improving over time. Category:Characters Category:Deputies Category:RiverClan